Characters
Characters Although you can interact with all characters that are in the game, you can not build up a romantic relationship with all of them. In order to build up a romantic relatinship, you will have to complete different quests for them. But be careful: Some quests have negative side effects on other characters. Ashley Ashley is Madison's sister. The relationship between these two is not great, since Madison is always trying to pull a prank on her. You have the chance to help Madison pull a prank on her again, resulting in Ashley walking around the house in her bottoms only. When you do this, you can not do anything else with Ashley, since she will obviously hate you for that. But if you decide to help her clean her clothes (once the quest is unlocked) you can have her give you a "special treatment" if you catch my drift. Brittney Brittney is sitting upstairs, in the study room. She say that she does not want to leave the room and join the party, since she recently bought the top that she is wearing and she feels slightly uncomfortable wearing it because of her rather large chest. You can get her to leave the room by making Stephanie dance topless in the living room, but that is about it. If you talk to Madison about her, she will tell you that Brittney is a lesbian and you should not try to hook up with her since your effort would be wasted. Frank Frank is one of the two males at the party. He is guarding the alcohol in the house, which makes it rather difficult to get alcohol. If you are brave enough, you might be able to steal a bottle or two, but he will immediately chase you down. If he manages to hit or kick you once, the game is over. But you can ask him if he would trade some of this alcohol, and he will make you an offer: A topless picture of Katherine for thing off the table. You can either take some alcohol and win Katherine over or you can take the thermos that is on the table and win Rachel over. Katherine Katherine is always on her phone. She is waiting for her boyfriend to show up, but she mentiones that they don't really get along well. If you want to get to business with her, you need some alcohol. Since Frank is guarding all of it, this might get a little tricky. But if you manage to get one for him, he trades it for one object on the table. After you gave some alcohol to Katherine, you can slowly win her over and have some fun with her in the master bedroom. Madison Madison is hosting this party. Your first quest is to introduce yourself to her. She is Ashley's sister and she is always trying to pull a prank on her. You can decide to help her play a prank on Ashley or help Ashley clean her clothes. You can also play a prank on Madison, which will result in hacking Madison's phone and sending her nude pictures over to your phone. Once you have given her phone back, you can tell her that you have sent these special pictures over to yourself. At this point you are having full control over her. You can make her pose entirely naked for you whenever you want, or you can tell her what piece of clothing to wear. Once you are done playing with her, you can tell her to go back to the party, either clothed or naked, that's up to you. Patrick Patrick is always drunk, but you can sober him up. He is carrying a bottle of alcohol and if you ask him how he hides if from Frank, then you can tell Frank about it which will result in a fight between these two. Frank will try to knock Patrick unconscious and he will eventually succeed. Once Frank left, you can pick the bottle up that Patrick dropped when the fight started. Make sure that Frank can't see you, or else you are next! Rachel Frank has stolen Rachel's thermos. Once you return it, you can ask her why she is looking so worried, then she will tell you about her friend Vickie. They are currently having this ongoing challenge to dare each other via text message and it is Vickie's time to dare Rachel. You can ask Katherine to send a fake message to Rachel, in order to have some fun with her. Vickie A friend of Rachel who regularly competes in a series of dares with. You can invite her over to the party once you gain Patrick's phone. Once Vickie arrives she will send you out on a series of quests before you can have fun with her. She also has her own DLC story "A Vickie Vixen Valentine" where you and her break into Madison's and Ashley's home while they are away. Guides * House Party Alcohol Locations * House Party Walkthrough and Endings Guide * [https://www.yeknote.com/en/house-party-pc-cheat-codes/ House Party Cheats] * House Party – A List Of Opportunities * [https://www.yeknote.com/en/house-party-item-list-guide/ House Party – Item List & Guide] * House Party Item Locations Guide __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__